Over The Edge :OneShot Booklet:
by Katqueen95
Summary: This is a one-shot or drabbles or whatever you would like to call booklet. This is only for the series Naruto and holds no happy endings or fairy tales, simply angst and fatal encounters. Rated for deaths and whatnot. Enjoy. No pairings
1. Over The Edge

Over The Edge

Series - _Naruto_

Characters – _Misc._

Genre – _Drama, Angst, Death_

Rating – _M; for deaths_

_Authoresses' Note_

_This is a collection of one-shots or drabbles or whatever you would like to call them that I have had in my head for the longest time. I have wanted to write them and upload them, but I never found an opportunity through which I could do so. They are not, in the least, happy or joyful stories. Most of them, if not all, have disturbing or bloody endings. Some end with beginnings. Some may not even have an ending. However, I felt the need to, rather than upload them under their own titles, put them into a one-shot book or whatever of angst, dramatic, or even purely homicidal stories that I have put together randomly._

_I am hoping to have one for each character in the near future, though there is a slim chance as I have had writers' block lately and lack in ultimate inspiration at the moment which is another reason I had postponed this for as long as I did. Hopefully I will be able to complete this with _at least_ one for each character._

**WARNING**

**NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART**


	2. No Regrets

She looked all around her, her eyes taking in every ounce of the scene displayed so plainly before her.

Blood.

Bodies.

But, the most stomach wrenching addition to the already disgruntling setting was the wretchedly pungent scent of decaying corpse that hang above her like a fog of death.

Her eyes were wide as she continued to examine the sin she had just committed. She hadn't meant to do it. She hadn't wanted, hadn't planned, to do anything like this.

But there was nothing else she could have done.

What else could she have done?

Slowly, finally understanding all that had just taken place, the poor girl brought her knees up to her face and held on as tightly as she could. Her whole body shook uncontrollably; her breath was coming out in quick gasps of air and loud sobs. The warm liquid that was slipping down her arms and face, her legs and her fingertips, did nothing to send away the chills that continued to travel throughout her whole body.

With a quick glance, her lavender eyes traveled to the form of her father, a major contribution to her final crack. The blame for her current situation could not be pinned to his own actions, however. No. Not completely.

Slowly, her gaze shifted to that of her cousin, now hideously mutilated. She nearly gagged the sight of her own work was so horrid. Her hand swiftly smacked across her discolored lips. He was the one who had ended the life of the one that kept all of her sanity and soul. Her father had ordered it done and he had no objections as he brutally and carelessly carried it out. And all of this because…

As if suddenly recalling how it had all began, a shaking and pale hand traveled up her stomach as she traced it. Her breath slowly went back to normal. Her body no longer shook and her being was now pieced together.

It was all worth it, she recalled. For him.

With this final thought on the matter, the lavender eyed female stood, looking over the room once more, this time without disgust or even solace.

They had brought this on themselves, she knew.

"Good-bye, Father"

The last sounds that echoed through that room were those of feet tapping on a hardwood floor followed by the opening and closing of the main door.

She would hold no regrets.

* * *

_Authoresses' Note_

_If you do not know who this is, just imagine whoever you want, though I feel it is painfully obvious. Along those lines, the idea for this came about rather spontaneously, and so I wrote it. That's pretty much it. If you don't understand, you can contact me via profile or at_ _._


	3. Avenger

A sleeping girl lay dreaming comfortably beneath her snug covers, dreaming of the day's events and successes. A low and contented sigh escaped her sleeping form.

Her eyes snapped open to the sound of something breaking.

She wondered if she was dreaming. She waited patiently, conscious, for another.

Nothing.

Okay, she thought, closing her eyes once again. Her mind was slowly wrapping around a fantasy before her eyes shot open once more.

This time to the sound of a women screaming.

This wasn't any normal shriek of terror after seeing a roach on the floor. This was a bloodcurdling holler of pure terror. A dying cry.

"Mom!" She cried, jumping up with dizzying swiftness in her pink nightgown. Her pink locks flew wildly behind her as she raced through the hall and down the stairs to the source of the sound.

Her green eyes widened in horror.

On the floor lay her mother, massacred brutally, fresh fluid seeping from her mouth and various other wounds all over her mutilated flesh.

She tried to scream, but her throat was closed up as tears welled up in her eyes and fell down her face. Ignoring that, she crawled toward her mother, hoping somehow she had survived though her innards were scattered over the floor. But it only got worse.

Not far from the older female, a tall and well-built male, not very young but not quite over the hill, was also brutally and almost unrecognizably massacred. The young female could not take it. She turned her head away and vomited onto the tile kitchen floor.

An unexpected tapping sound froze the disturbed girl on the spot. There were feet approaching her. Soon, they stopped right before her crumpled form.

Black sandals like her own, but a male's foot. A pale boy around her age. She looked up…

…And gasped before sobbing hysterically.

He merely stood there, watching her fall apart before his soulless orbs.

"W…," She managed to question, "W-why…Sa-"

"Now you know" He stated and, momentarily taken back, blinked at his statement.

"I…I kn-"

"Now you know how it feels to lose everything"

She looked up at him pleadingly, at his dripping katana, his blood stained attire, his face…

His eyes which held no melancholy or apology whatsoever.

"Why? I don't understa-"

"You will," He interrupted her once more before turning his back to her and walking out, his shoes leaving marks with every step.

Just walked out.

Her green eyes narrowed at the shoe print nearest the door.

"Why…" She began, then stopped herself.

Silently, she stood, biting her bottom lip and continuing to shed tears.

Her eyes fell on the door he had walked out of as if it had been the most casual of visits rather than the ending of her life…

She knew.

Even if she didn't understand quite yet, she knew.

She would take his life in the name of her parents.

She would take revenge on him…

She would become an…

Avenger.

* * *

_Authoress Note_

_This may seem odd, but after reading the latest chapters of Naruto Shippuden it makes a little bit of sense, ne? I mean, maybe it wouldn't go down exactly like that, or even remotely, but isn't that what's great about writing? I just remembered the whole conversation between the two pre-time skip before he leaves. He says she doesn't understand and it would make someone wonder if he would try to make her. I don't know, I just had the urge to write it. Hopefully it doesn't sound too cheesy and you, the brilliant readers, can figure out who I am talking about._


End file.
